


Bigender Victor and Genderfluid Victor

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Non-Binary!!! on Ice! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, bigender Victor, genderfluid Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: I would like to share a fanfic that my 7 year old bigender kid wrote in collaboration with yours truly. The ideas and dialogue is entirely theirs but I cleaned up the connecting bits while being true to their idea. Frankly I found it funny and charming so I had to share it.





	

Victor rushes into Yuri’s room as if nothing’s wrong.

“Hey Yuri!”

“Wha..” Yuri responded halfway through a snack.

“Hey Yuri! I’m bigender!” Victor exclaimed.

“Wha..wha wha what?” Yuri asked dumbfounded.

“I’m bigender!” Victor exclaimed louder.

“Wait what?” Yuri asked.

“It means I’m a boy and a girl, or a boygirl! I like dresses! I’d like to try on that one!” he said pointing at one of Yuri’s.

“…Go on.” Yuri replied slightly dazed.

Victor put on the dress and just as he finished putting it on there was a sound of a timer going off.

“Oh! I’ve got to go! That was a timer for some food I was cooking!” Victor said happily before racing out of the room.

“….” Yuri stared after him.

There was a pause and then Yuri heard Mari scream.

“TOO PRETTY!”

Standing up he followed Victor downstairs.

“Ugh, this is going to go badly.” He sighed as he reached the room where Mari was staring at Victor making high pitched squeals of happiness. Yuri was pretty sure the words “Too cute” were being used a lot.


End file.
